You Wouldn't Understand
by DetoxAngel
Summary: Goten is in love with...someone...but they wouldn't understand. Or would they? It should be obvious by now.


You Wouldn't Understand.

Alright, here it is, the second of my amatuer fics, and I've only gotten better. More is on the way. I realize there may be a few errors with the POV, but I'm too lazy to fix them. So...try to enjoy it, and this will never happen again.It's 3:41, and I'm not in the mood for editing. I'm watching House MD.

DetoxAngel: You know the drill, don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters. I don't make a damn red cent for this story.

I don't know how else to say it. I'm in love. And I've fallen so deep I can't get out. With whom you ask? Well, since you want to know I'll tell you. But not yet. Let's see if you can guess. He's about 5'8, pale skin, wild hair. He likes bright colors and he loves food. He's a serious person and doesn't like violence.

Could be anyone, right? Well, here's more.

Aside from being the kindest person on the planet, he's hot and has a bitchin' body. Have you figured it out yet? Are you sure? If you know who he is, then you can clearly see how I fell in love with him. He's the most beautiful man, no, person I've ever seen on the planet. Nothing is more beautiful. He is the very definition of sex appeal, but the funny thing is, he doesn't know it. He is too innocent. Well I know and I want to tell him, but I don't know how. He isn't that kind of person, or I don't know that he is. I guess he has his morals, whatever, but that doesn't stop me from wanting him.

He and I have a lot in common. We both like bright colors and we both like food. But that's something any two people can have in common, so let me specify. We both look alike, and I mean we look alike. But then again, we would considering he is my father.

Did that take you by surprise? Well, me too. When I realized that I had these desires, I was confused and shocked, I hadn't known I could feel this way. But how could I not, he's gorgeous. It's wrong and I don't care.

So what, if you were in my shoes and you had a man that put Adonis to shame ten times over for a father, you would to think he was handsome at the very least. This is especially strange because I've felt this way since childhood. Since I was 9 years old, I thought he was the prettiest Dad a kid could have. I took after him a lot as a kid, the same jet black spiky hair and the exact same demeanor, I was practically his clone. Now I look a bit different but still very much like him

He is a fighter and so was my mother, but she is too old to fight now, and Dad doesn't age like humans do so he is still the strongest man on Earth. I feel lucky for having him as a father because although he hasn't always been there for me, the love he's given me over the years more than makes up for the time.

I love him, and that's all there is to it. Am I sure it's not just lust?

I'm positive.

The feelings I have are strong. Whenever I'm around him, I get light headed and can't keep my focus on anything but him. I hate to see him hurt and would kill anyone that dares to make him feel pain. I hate when anyone but my mother and brother are around him, I get jealous like nobody's business.

Don't call me a faggot, because I'm not gay. You knew I was a guy, didn't you? Well duh, that's why you wouldn't understand. You're thinking, well you like another guy, so you're obviously gay. But I'm not, I don't like guys, I like him. Yeah I know he's a guy but I don't fancy other guys and I never have. I have never been attracted to any other man, no matter how attractive they were, just him. But I don't find it to be disgusting, but I know it's not normal. I should keep this to myself, but I can't do it. It's eating me up inside. I know the consequences of revealing this attraction, but it's no better holding it in. And like I said before, he isn't that kind of person, or not that I know of.

He and I live together, him having divorced my mother a year ago. My older brother, Gohan is living with his wife, so we're all alone. And it's killing me. My father is the most oblivious person I know. He lives the way he wants, he'll undress where and when he pleases. I don't think he knows what it is to be modest. Not that I mind all that much. But I don't look because I don't want to see him like that. I can't touch him or tell him how beautiful he is. He doesn't do this intentionally, he was just raised that way. And I'm his son, why would I be fazed by seeing him naked? He's my father. But of course it does faze me.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table for lack of a better place to think when he walks into the room. My heart skips a beat. As usual.

"Hiya, Goten, what's up?"

_Shit_, he's pretty.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Don't ask what about.

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking about?" Why did I try to fool myself, I knew he would ask.

"You." I answer.

"Me?"

I nod. Yes, you. I always think of you.

"What about me?" I know my father is very naïve so I tell him exactly what I'm thinking, knowing he won't get it.

"I'm thinking of how much I like you."

"Oh, yeah? That's nice. I'm glad you like me!" I almost laugh. He would be. I could play with him more, but he isn't that stupid.

He turns and goes straight for the refrigerator, but I knew he would do that. He bends over and I blush, redness enflaming my cheeks. His ass is one of his nicest features, I would know, I spend enough time staring at it. He doesn't know about the things he makes me think of him. If he did he would probably die of shock.

"You hungry? I could make you something."

"No thanks, Dad. I'm not hungry right now."

My stomach is in knots and I feel very tense, as I always do when we're in the same room. He shrugs and spreads all the makings of a sandwich on the table. It's all he eats, sandwiches, because neither he nor I can cook. My mother did the cooking, and now she's gone, so we have to fend for ourselves. Not that we needed her, really.

"So," He says, sitting right next to me. "How are things going in school? Got any girlfriends?"

Not that it's any of his business, but I respond.

"No, I don't Dad, none of them interest me. And most of them are snobs. Besides, they all like Trunks anyway." This was true, but I did have my fare share of girls chasing after me, but he doesn't have to know that. I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not looking for one. You know why.

"I don't think that's true. You're a pretty handsome guy, I don't see how you don't have a girlfriend. Maybe someone likes you and you don't know it."

That sounds all too familiar. I blush at his comment. Of course, he's right. I am handsome and that's not being cocky. I take after him in the looks department too, but he looks better. I have the soft features of my mother and I look plain with black hair and black eyes, but he's breathtaking for some reason.

"I'm sure there isn't. Even if there was, I have my eye on someone already." I let that slip. He'll just think it's a girl.

"Is she pretty?"

I don't really know how to answer that, so I play around with the words. "Yeah, they're very pretty. Beautiful."

"Did you tell her you like her?"

"No I haven't told them. They wouldn't understand."

He hasn't finished making ten sandwiches and he's already biting into one. Having him this close is making me nervous. Our arms are almost touching and I have to scoot away a little to avoid that from happening.

"What do you mean, Goten. She wouldn't understand? I'm sure she will, why wouldn't she?" I better shut this down before I let out too much information.

"They just won't. Don't worry about it Dad, it's not your problem." That came out a little harsher than I intended.

"Well I'm sorry for asking. You don't have to be so mean." I don't like seeing him sad, and so I mentally berate myself for hurting his feelings. Suddenly my vision is blocked by something and it's pressing against my lips.

"Here, bite."

It's a sandwich and I don't want to bite it. I'm not hungry. I turn my head away and move back. "I don't want to. I told you I'm not hungry Dad." He frowns.

"You haven't eaten since you got back, and it's been hours. You're my son, I know when something is wrong and there is a reason you won't eat." I won't tell him what that reason is. At least not yet.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just not hungry, and besides did you wash your hands?" He retracts his arm and puts the sandwich down. I've hurt his feelings again. But this time he made me do it.

"What's with the attitude Goten? I was only trying to be nice. If you're gonna get bitchy about then I won't say anything else." That is not fine with me. I don't like it when he's mad at me for any reason. I have to find a way to fix this.

"Sorry Dad. You're right, something is wrong."

"What is it son?" I pause a moment trying to think of something to say.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, I've been feeling nauseous" It's dumb, I know, but it will have to do for now.

"Oh, what do you think is wrong?" Maybe it's time to start dropping hints. I want to see how far I'll have to go before he starts to get wise.

"I'm just a little nervous."

His head tilts to the side and gives me with a questioning look. "Is it a test, or is it that girl?"

"Neither"

"Then what are you nervous about? Is there something I can do to help?"

Oh, there's plenty he can do, but I don't expect him to understand.

"Not really. You see, the person that's making me nervous doesn't know they are."

He licks his lips after he finishes his sandwiches and I involuntarily shudder in response.

"Goten you talk in riddles too much. Who is the person making you nervous?" By now he has his full attention on me.

I smile and look him directly in his eyes and say, "You."

He looks way surprised and he gasps. "_Me?!_ How do **I** make you nervous?"

That's all for today, I think I'll mess around some more tomorrow. "You just do. I have to be somewhere, so if you'll excuse me."

I get up and make sure we don't touch in the process, but before I get anywhere his hand is on my arm. I tense up more. And I know he feels it.

"Let go." I say. He doesn't and pulls me back down to my seat. I get back up and he pulls me down again.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me how it is that I make you nervous? You said you liked me earlier, so what's wrong now?"

Oh shit, this lie is going to backfire, and none to gently. Damnit, but I'm an idiot.

"I do like you, that's why you make me nervous." He's confused, I can tell.

"I don't understand."

I get up again. "I don't expect you to."

This time I move fast enough so that he can't grab me and rush out the door. I take to the air and fly in any direction, not caring where I'm going. It's not like I have somewhere to be. You knew I was lying. I turn to see if he's following me and see that he's not. Sighing in relief I resume my flying but crash into something hard.

A tree? Nah, it didn't feel like a tree, it felt like…

I look up and see my father glaring down at me with a not so happy look on his face.

Uh-oh.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you moved out of my way and let me get there."

"Not until you tell what is wrong. I don't understand what you're trying to say. You don't think I'll understand but how do you know I won't?" He's right, I don't know and I'm not sure I want to find out. This has gotten out of hand and I'm losing control of the situation.

"You wouldn't understand. I don't mean to confuse you, but I've already said too much. Can't you respect that I don't want to tell you?"

He smiles sadly.

"Oh so that's it. You don't trust me? Well, that's understandable I guess. I suppose living alone with me isn't what you want."

And he's right to an extent. I wanted to live with him, just not alone.

And it's not that I don't trust him.

I don't trust myself.

"It's really not important. I do trust you. But I'm not ready to tell you."

"I'll wait until you're ready then. I won't pressure you anymore. I just don't like to see you like this, it's like a warning sign for a split up and you know I don't want to lose you."

I know it, and I didn't want that either. But I can't tell him now, though I will have too eventually. He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Whenever you're ready" And with that, he flies off leaving me hanging in the air.

I'm not going anywhere so I just fly to a secluded area to think.

I don't want to keep him in the dark any longer. He still has no idea what I want to tell him and I know I should put more faith in his love for me. But as far as I'm concerned, it will never be the kind of love I want.

This platonic love isn't enough, I want more than he is able to give. I feel selfish for making him worry about me when I lead him on and then don't trust him enough to say what I want to say. I don't want to ruin our relationship so I have to be careful of how I go about this. Any wrong word could mean the difference between losing him completely of having him think of me in a bad way. I don't want either and so I will have to be delicate.

I've made my decision and fly back the way I came.

A few minutes later, I land in front of the small dome shaped house we've lived in since I was born and walk into the kitchen. He's sitting there, and it looks like he's been waiting for me. I stare at him for a long time before I open my mouth.

"You."

"Me what?" I make sure I'm standing a good distance away from him. I'd like to assess his reaction from afar.

"The person I like that I told you I had my eye on."

"Who?" He asks, confused still.

"You asked me if she was pretty and I told you they were. I never said they were a female. I never said 'she'." He has a strange look on his face.

"The person I was talking about is you."

Suddenly his eyes go wide with realization and surprise. I want so badly to walk out of there and not come back, but the deeds been done and no matter where I go I can never go back from here.

"Oh! You mean…."

I nod shyly and stare at him, waiting for a different reaction. He is still in shock, with his mouth parted in surprise, wide eyes questioning.

"What does this mean?"

"It means, I like you. Just as I told you earlier. I told you, you just didn't hear it the way it was meant to be interpreted. But I knew that, that's why I said it the way I did."

He's still gaping like a fish. "If this is what I think it is….you're my son!"

"It's exactly what you think it is and now you see why I told you that you wouldn't understand. You don't, I know you don't but I expected this and so I'm ready" "Ready for what?" "For you to call me anything you want. Kick me out, hit, yell at me, whatever. I'm ready."

I'm not ready, I never was and never will be. I'm not ready for him to hate me. He doesn't look mad, disgusted or mortified though. Just….shocked.

"How is it that you feel this way? Are you sure?" I can answer that easily enough.

"I don't know how, but I do know why. I'm in love with you, I just am."

"Why?" I can't read his face to see if he's hiding anything. I think I'm going to pass out from nervousness.

"Simple. You're stunningly beautiful, caring, loving, nice, and compassionate. Why wouldn't I love you?" But that's not a good enough reason and I know it. Anybody could have said that and it would have come out better, different. Nobody else loved him like I did so what I'm saying doesn't have enough significance. So I try to say it again.

"I'm not really sure, but I do. All I know is that I love you more than my next breath and I can't do anything about it. Please, try not to hate me Dad" I can't live if he hates me. I would kill myself knowing that he didn't want me as his son anymore.

I watch his face carefully as he looks down.

His hands are on his knees, making him look like he's angry. I hope he's not. He's silent and I'm not sure he has anything more to say to me. Maybe he doesn't.

I make my way over to the door and bump right into him. I look up with scared eyes. I know what's coming. I close my eyes, waiting for whatever he's going to do and don't attempt to block. If he wants to hit me, I'll let him. I deserve it.

"Open your eyes Goten."

I open them hesitantly but don't look at his face. "Look at me." I don't want and keep my eyes glued to the floor. He grabs my face and tilts it up so that my eyes involuntarily meet his. I avert them elsewhere.

"I said look at me, Goten."

I take in a shaky breath and roll my eyes up to look at him. He has no expression and it makes me even more afraid. It takes all of my willpower to keep my eyes locked onto his, I don't want to look but I don't know what he'll do if I don't.

He just glares at me for the longest time and I can't keep my eyes focused any longer. His grip on my chin tightens and he forces me to look at him again. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Open them and look at me." I don't want to, why is he doing this? I do what I'm told and my eyes meet his again.

"Am I still beautiful?"

I'm scared but my feelings don't change.

"Yes" I whisper. I do still think so. No matter what I always will.

"Even if you think I'm going to hurt you, hate you, you still think I'm beautiful?"

I do.

"Yes" I say again and he raises his arm and I cringe. I'm shaking now and can't help but shield my head. This was going to hurt. He grabs my arms and pries them off my head, this time I let my arms go limp.

"Go ahead. I'll take it. I deserve it. Hit me as hard as you want." My arms are still in his hands and my eyes are clenched tightly.

But they pop right back open when he pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. I gasp, not hugging him back right away because I'm shocked at the turn of events.

"You thought I was going to hurt you, Goten. I wasn't. I would never hurt you."

I can't believe it! He doesn't hate me, he loves me still. But I want to know if it's still platonic love. I don't know what to make of the hug and I still don't hug him back.

"Would you still love me the way you do if I had hit you?"

"Yes." I answer. I can't help it. I would love him even if he beat me to within an inch of my life.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Don't feel like you have to feel sorry for me because I'm your son. I know what I am and I'm not ashamed. I'm afraid, but not ashamed. I'll understand if you don't want to---

"Do you want to kiss me Goten?"

My heart stops when he says this because never in my wildest dreams (and I've had some wild dreams) would he ask me something like that. I'm too awestruck to answer and I just stare at him with my mouth hanging wide open and my eyes about to fall out of their sockets.

"I asked you a question Goten. Do you want to kiss me?"

God there's nothing in the world I'd rather do.

"Yes."

"Then do it."

I forgot how to breathe so it takes me a while to finally learn and I lean in closer to him. As long as I've waited for this moment, I still hesitate. I look into his eyes one more time before I close mine and press my lips to his.

I instantly melt in his arms. My knees turn to jelly and if he weren't holding me, I would have fallen. I moan loudly. I can't help it, I didn't think his lips would be this soft, this hot. He isn't kissing me back, but I already have the hard on of my life.

His mouth doesn't move an inch and I begin to think that this isn't what he wants. I move back and search his face for some sign off disgust or anything only to see that his eyes are guarded.

"Do you want me to kiss you back?"

Why not?

"Yes." I say for what seemed like the thousandth time of the day. But I'll say it as many time as need be if he just keeps asking me what I want.

He doesn't kiss me like I kissed him.

He grabs the back of my head and crushes his lips to mine. My body goes boneless and I gasp into the kiss. His tongue touches my lips and I open up without a moments hesitation.

When our tongues make contact I moan so loud I'm sure I sound like a desperate whore, but I swear I can't help it. He tastes so damn good. How did I go so long without this? My skin is on fire and I'm clutching at his clothes and sucking his tongue like a starving man. I think I'm about to die when his hand trails down my back, grabs a handful of my ass and grinds my pelvis into his. I rip my mouth from his and half moan half scream.

"Ohhhhhhh my god! Dad!"

"Are you alright?" He sounds worried, but I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I can't stop moaning and gasping. I'm pretty damn sure I've died and gone to heaven or somewhere a lot better.

His hardness against mine is driving me insane. I'm already on the brink of orgasm and he's squeezing my ass and pressing me to his crotch. It won't be long before I'm screaming my head off when I cream my pants.

"Should I stop?"

What? No!

"No!" I gasp.

He smiles and licks his lips sexily. "I think I'd better. You won't last very long and we want you to last don't we?"

We do. What he said.

He lets go of me and I crumble to the floor, my legs unable to support me. In a matter of about two minutes, I've been reduced to a quivering mass of flesh and all he did was kiss me. I am trying to breathe on the floor and he's doing something. I look up to find out what, and he's just looking back at me.

Why does he look like that?

"Dad?"

"Follow me Goten." He walks away and I get up as fast as I can to follow. I'll do anything he wants. I shuffle behind him and my eyes quickly avert downward to his ass. What a nice sight. I notice now where we're headed.

His bedroom. I shiver in anticipation.

Once we get in the room he shoves me inside and slams the door, then shoves me again until the back of my knees hit the bed. I fall and he's on top of me in milliseconds.

"Do you even know what you're doing? You know that once we do this, there is no turning back. You know what this means? Any last thoughts, do you want to back out now?"

Never! I would be retarded to do something that stupid. Not after I've been waiting for this for more than 8 years.

"I'm more than sure. I know what I want. Please Dad." He gives me a few seconds to give it any more thought and then rips my shirt down the middle. I inhale a sharp intake of breath and swallow thickly. He still has very little expression and I'm not sure what's wrong.

"Dad?"

He doesn't answer me, he's busy unbuttoning my jeans, but I know he hears me. "Dad?"

I say again and he looks up. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Were you like this with Mom?" He stops what he's doing and spread his palms out against my chest.

"Why are you worrying, this is what you want right?"

It is, but not this way. "Not if you're not into it. You don't look happy and I want you to know, you don't have to do this to make me happy. I'll deal with what I have to. But please don't subject yourself to anything you don't want." He then lets a smile cross his face.

"There are no problems Goten, I'm just keeping my cool. I don't want to hurt you." Oh! He's trying to control himself. "I want this to be special, don't you?"

I do.

He runs his hands down my chest and I arch into his touch. His hands are really warm and smooth, like silk. That shouldn't surprise me but it does. You would think that with fighting all of his life, his hands would be callous and rough. But they're doing wonders on my skin. His hands rub all the way down to the waistband of my jeans and curl around my hips, letting me feel their hotness.

With his hands on my hips, he is eye level with my chest, and they slowly move downward. Pushing my pants past my hips, his thumbs rub against my navel and I almost lose it.

"Not yet Goten, don't you dare!"

Oh, but it's hard, I can't help but thrust my hips up when his hands skim across my lower back. His hands are very big and so they cover a lot of space. His thumbs play with my pubes and I moan with delight. He kisses my chest and I sigh hotly.

"Jesus, Dad, touch me already!" I gasp, arching and moaning into every bit of contact I get from him.

He smiles against my skin and pokes his tongue out to lap at one of my nipples. Some strange sound between a gasp and a groan slips out of my mouth and I **shiver. **I can't hold on much longer. He sucks on my nipple like he's nursing and my hands shoot to his hair and press his head to my chest. His hands have gone lower and his fingers have brushed the base of my erection.

"Dad!" I breathe. He pulls himself away from my nipple with an obscene smacking sound. "Uhhhhhh" He scoots back up without moving his hands and kisses me again.

As soon as his mouth touches mine, one of his hands reaches into my boxers and wraps around my dick.

That's all it takes and I'm howling my release, coating my boxers and his hand. I couldn't stop it even if I tried. I hope he's not mad at me.

"I shouldn't have done that. I didn't want you to come that quick, but oh well, you should be ready again in no time."

He's right. Seconds after my first orgasm, I can already feel myself rising to the occasion once again.

"Ummmm that's what I thought" He whispers sexily in my ear.

Gods, he sure knows what he's doing! What is he, some sort of sexual deviant? No way he learned all of this with Mom!

He takes his hand out of my pants and looks at it. I blush embarrassed. But then he does something totally surprising. He holds the hand to my mouth and says, "Lick it."

I reluctantly sweep my tongue out for a taste and am surprised at how it tastes. It really doesn't taste bad at all. I lick away all traces from him hand and spend extra time sucking on his fingers. He's watching me with an interested look. I make sure to give a good show of sucking on each digit as seductively as I know how.

"How does it taste, Goten?"

He wants to know?

"Not bad."

"Yeah well, I suppose I'll have to see for myself."

"Wha--- My hips** fly **off the bed when he suddenly moves from my sight and his mouth is on me.

_"Holy shit!"_ I cry, and my back almost snaps in half.

Dear sweet mother of Dende, he has his mouth...his mouth is… oh god. My hands find themselves entangled in his hair. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I groan in pleasure. His mouth is incredible!

"_Shit_, Dad, I--- Uhhhh!!!!"

He's sucking on me like a lollipop, alternately licking and nibbling one the base and sliding up to suck on the tip. This confirms it, I have died and gone to a place that's way better than heaven. My pulse is racing, it feels like his mouth is a vacuum, the suction is unbelievable.

"Uggghhhhhh yeahhhhhh, that's it Dad just……keep….sucking me, you're fucking ahhhhhhh hisssss perfect!" Somehow, there are tears sliding down my face and I'm biting my lip so hard, I can now feel my teeth touching. I've bitten right through.

His mouth works me expertly, like he's done this before, but I'm sure he hasn't. But, man I've never felt anything like this before, it's like receiving head from a black hole. He's sucking me inside out.

He moans around my dick and I'm finished. I let out an ear shattering roar and my body convulses, my cock pulses and my vision blurs. Come shoots out of me so hard and fast, I'm left dazed when it's over.

And Dad…he swallows every drop.

Oh man.

"You were right Goten, you do taste good." I groan in response, because I can't move and my limps feeling like silly string. "You sounded like you were gonna die and we haven't even gotten to the best part. Rest, you're going to need it." I don't even know if I can move for a while, he may have to wait for some time.

"I'll wait. In the meantime, I'll just…." His hand moves between his legs and I watch with hooded eyes.

Yes, that's it, go for it Dad!

He wraps it around what looks to be one huge piece of meat and strokes himself through his pants. Oh! I feel myself harden again, even after the mind boggling orgasm I just finished having. My eyes are glued to his hand, watching it's every movement. I lick my dry lips and sigh.

If he was trying to get me fired up again it didn't take much to do it. The delicious way his hand has a hold of his erection is the main focus of my attention. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Ever.

He is drop-dead gorgeous, and I can't take my eyes off of him. I want to do to him what he did to me. I'll bet he tastes better for sure.

He moans and when he does, I do. His head is tilted back and he's on his knees on the bed not more than a few feet in front of me. All I have to do is find the strength to get up and touch him. But I'm having too much fun watching him touch himself. He's hot and he knows it.

I was certainly wrong about him, he's not so naïve after all.

Man, he is such a _**sexy**_ bastard.

He still has his clothes on but his other hand ventures up his shirt and is playing with one of his nipples. "Ahhhhhh..." I swallow. I could come just watching him. He's _hot!_

"Uhhhhhhh damnit..." I let out a distressed moan and grab my cock as well, stroking it in time with him.

"Mmmmmm Goten…let it go, don't touch it."

Why the hell not?! I'm dying over here while he gets to fuck his own hand and I don't. It's not fair. I let go anyway and decide maybe I'll just play with my nips. As my hand reaches for them, he tells me not to touch them either. What a teasing asshole!

"Dad, please, you know I can't. I have to have it." How the hell is he seeing me anyway? His head it back far enough to obscure his view of me so how?

Maybe it I sneak and try it…

"Don't you do it, if you do, I won't touch you for the rest of the day." My hand zooms back to my side and I don't make another attempt again. A loud, absolutely gorgeous moan comes from him when he gives his cock an extra hard squeeze.

I don't know what he's doing to his nipple under there but whatever it is it's making him lick his lips in the sexiest way and it's making me leak pre-cum like a faucet.

I feel like I've regained my strength and get up and instantly reach for him. He stops molesting himself and looks at my hand, making me stop in my tracks.

"What are you going to do with that?" I look at it too and back at him.

"I want to jerk you off, can I?" I plead, like it's a privilege. Of course it is.

"No." He answers. I wonder if he's playing with me.

"Why not? Dad, why won't you let me touch myself or you?"

His hand is still on his dick and he squeezes it again. His other hand is on my cheek, cupping it softly.

"You're not going to jerk me off Goten, you're going to suck me off."

I'm too close to blowing my load again, but don't dare. Not I'm finally going to get a taste. The taste I've dreamed of since I hit puberty.

I go for his crotch but he stops me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Nuh-uh, come here." He kisses me full on the mouth sucking on my abused and bloody lip and I whimper at his touch. His mouth tastes good, but I really want to sample other things right now. He pulls away.

"You've wanted this for a long time, I can tell. So, I'll tell you what, son? You do a good job, and I'll make it worth your while."

"Deal!" I know he will, he already has. Ohhhhh I'm going to have a great time doing this. I lick my lip and it tastes of blood and him. A nice combination. This new side of him is definitely his best side, I like the rough tone in his speech, makes me want to hear more. He crawls over to the side of the bed facing the wall and props himself up against the headboard, and crooks his middle finger beckoning me to come over.

I take the rest of my shirt off and toss in some unknown corner and crawl over to him. I don't know how it got there, but his hand is in his pants now, moving around.

"The pants Goten, I want them gone." No problem. In seconds it's like they never existed. I am completely naked and my hips are digging into the mattress but I'm not getting nearly enough friction from it.

"Come on Goten." I don't know what was taking me so long but he seemed impatient. I guess I would be too. He pulls it out and I nearly drool at the sight. Just as I thought, it's big and beautiful. It looks really good so now I'll take a taste. Opening my mouth, I put as much of it as I can and suck hard.

He hisses through his teeth and his hands rest on my head. I suck away at his cock with as much suction as I can muster and smile gleefully mentally when he folds over my head in keening pleasure.

"Ohhhh fuck Goten take it easy, you don't want to suck it right off. Geez, your mouth… shit!"

I guess now I know I possess the same oral skills as he does. I suck a little less hard and his hand tightens in my hair. His legs are bent at the knees and it makes it harder for me to get to my prize.

Easing my mouth off of his burning length, I tell him to take his pants off. First he shreds his shirt with a spark of his Ki and I'm already yanking down his pants, dying to get back to what I was doing.

"Impatient are we? Well by all means, continue."

My mouth is back on his cock in seconds and I'm back to sucking like I'm drowning.

"Uhhhhhhhhh OHHHHHHHH GOD Goten!!!! What did….ughhhhh I tell you about your…your uch huh mouth?" I love the sounds he's making! He leans back on the head board and moves my head in his lap maneuvering it with my hair. "For pete's sake, Goten, you have to be more gentle." I can't help it my suction doesn't decrease at all. I just want his come and I don't care how I get it.

"Fine then," He breathes pulling my head up. No!

"I guess I'll have to play by your rules. Put that mouth to work on _this_."

A flash of light and he's a Super Saiyan. I go back to what I was doing and see that his erection has grown a few inches. And it's thicker. I stuff it back in and lick the head before I grab his balls and slurp on the tip of him. He screams in ecstasy. I roll his heavy testicles in my hand and relish in the feel of them, soft and hairless, like most of his body. I moan around his cock, I can feel another climax approaching. I'm humping the bed furiously now and it's doing little to relieve the ache down below but it's all I can do. He's making all kinds of sounds and the look on his face is me making leak.

His lip is caught between his teeth and his eyes are closed. I watched him intently, breathing through my nose, I surprise him by using my teeth, scraping them along the tip. He just about looses it on me almost choking me to an early grave, I have to hold his hips down.

"You little….don't do that again!" I think he liked that. So, I do it again and I get exactly what I want.

The reaction is almost instantaneous; he pulls my head up until the tip is still in and explodes in my mouth. His cum is more than I ever dreamed it would be. Delicious and creamy, definitely something I could get used to. I lick off every drop and grin up at my father.

"I'll bet you liked that I used my teeth. Man, Dad, you're good, that's for sure. I'll have to make sure to do this again" He is panting and sweating, looking so gorgeous I have to kiss him. He mouths me back and we tongue hotly.

"You….I told you not to do that. And you did it anyway."

"Why shouldn't I have you seemed to like it judging by what happened at the end." I smirk and tap his half limp dick.

"It hurt!"

"Well, I guess you like a little pain with your pleasure then."

He catches his breathe fast and in the blink of an eye he pulls me on top of him. "Goten, I don't have any lubrication, do you think you're hot enough to take it like this?"

Hell yes! I hope…

"Yeah Dad we could try, you should be slick from saliva. Just hurry, I need it bad."

He chuckles and raises my hips so that I'm aligned with his length.

"Get ready this is going to hurt but it will get better." I nod quickly, I don't care I just want him to continue. Goddamnit, he's so fucking hot, I feel dizzy with euphoria.

That euphoria explodes around me as his cock bursts into my rectum. But I'm so damn horny, it doesn't even hurt, I just howl in ecstasy and impale myself down on him the rest of the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!DADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He moans below me and has this ridiculously sexy look on his face, a mixture of concentration and sinisterness.

"Be careful Goten, don't push me! I don't want to hurt you that bad, or have you hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" I whine and slide myself up to slam back down so hard my ears ring. It hurts every time I thrust downward, but shit, I love it.

"Dad, move, for gods sake screw me already!" I'm driving myself up and down on him like a masochist and my hands are braced on his shoulders using them for leverage.

I don't know if I'm dying or what, but I might be close, because the room is starting to change color and it's getting more and more difficult to keep my eyes open.

"I'll have to move." With this he picks me up off of him and steadies me on my knees. I can't wait for him to---

"FUUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!! OH GOD YES, GIVE IT TO ME!!!!! He shoves the entire thing in me and fills me up with each and every solid inch of him. He's so far up, I swear I can taste it. My bowels feel about ready to rip apart with every movement. His hands tighten on my hips so much the flesh begins to tear and my arms can't support me anymore.

"Uhhhhhhh, yeah Goten you are tight as _fuck_!!!! Oh my god, OH uhhh, uh god...!" I take all I can until I don't think I can sustain consciousness but Dad's hand snatching a handful of my hair and tugging brings me back.

"Don't you even think about it, not until I come!" He reaches down beneath me and encloses my erection with a strong warm hand and after a few strokes, I'm done for. And I've never, _ever _come so hard in my life. The room swirls and fades, but he yanks my hair harder and pumps me faster.

"Ohhhh yeah, Goten, so close just hold on a little longer...yes, fuck fu-ck yeahhh..."

He lets out a gut wrenching scream and a white hot heat spreads inside of me before my I pummel into unconsciousness.

When I wake up he is not in the bed, I get worried. What if he regretted doing this? I get up but think better of it when a not so pleasant pain sears up my abused arsehole.

"Eeee, I don't think walking is a good idea, maybe I should just do a Ki search." He's in the kitchen. Duh! He must have what they called the 'after sex munchies'. I snicker and lay still deciding that I'll stay here until my ass heals but that might be a while.

It scared the dogshit out of me when Dad suddenly appeared in the room using his Instant Transmission with a tray of food. "I thought you could use something to eat."

I'm famished. I snatch the food away from him and dig in stuffing anything in sight into my hungry mouth, I even almost eat a glass.

"Goten, do you think I can have just one----

Chomp! I finish the last bagel off and he puts his hand down.

"Nevermind."

I laugh and then cringe, the vibration going straight to you-know-where. "Don't make me laugh Dad."

"I hardly think that was funny. I was going to ask for that bagel but you just ate it before I could get the chance. You would think after I gave you a big stiff cock up your ass you could at least save me some food!"

I laugh harder and groan in pain at the same time. He's frowning, not finding it amusing and takes the tray from me.

"That's funny, huh? Keep that up if you don't want to walk for the rest of the month. You'll be going to school in a wheelchair!"

I stop laughing long enough to look him straight in the eyes and ask,

"Do you love me Dad?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I mean…. is it still… platonic love?"

He sighs and looks away. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "We could try Goten just give me some time. I didn't use you, I just….just give me more time and I can try for you."

I nod and give him a small smile. All I asked was that he try, I didn't care if he used me but I had to know if he loved me the same before we did it again. But if all he could offer was his trying, I'd take it. He could try and that's all I want him to do.

"Thanks Dad. Today was amazing and I've never had a more pleasurable experience. I love you I hope you find it in your heart to love me the same way. I still love you as a father, I can accept you still loving me as a son."

He kisses me chastely on the lips and I put my hand on the back of his neck and deepen it. Platonic love or not, this thing comes with some kickass benefits!

END.

I don't care if you didn't like it. I do care if you loved it. Not much of a plot but it is a smut so, what did you expect? Review at your own devices, I'm not rushing you.


End file.
